


Good Boy

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Good Boy [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Snowballing, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: “I have a bit of work left, but I thought we could turn it into a bit of a game,” Steve says, voice light, but expression still mischievous.“Oh?” Bucky hums.“Yes. I was thinking if you can make me come before I’m done, you’ll get a reward. If I finish my work first, then I get the reward,” Steve explains, playing with Bucky’s hair affectionately.“What’s the reward?” Bucky asks, already liking where this is going.“Orgasms, of course,” Steve says. “Your reward is you get to come. My reward is I get to decide when, or even if, you get to come.”





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> well if this isn't one of the filthiest things I've ever written.
> 
> aaaand I might make it a series? 
> 
> please heed the warnings, but otherwise enjoy your kinky selves!

When Bucky got to Steve’s apartment, he let himself in and made his way to Steve’s study, just as Steve had instructed him in the text he’d sent. Even though they had plans to have dinner together, Steve was tied up with a few last minute work things and was still finishing up when Bucky arrived.

Bucky knocks on Steve’s study door, waiting for Steve to respond before he enters, hoping he’s not interrupting too much. Bucky had actually never been allowed in Steve’s study before and any other time he’d been over, the door was always closed tight.

The in-home office is large and very tastefully decorated. It’s a little weird for Bucky to actually see this side of Steve, though he obviously knows it exists. Steve is sitting behind his large oak desk typing away at his computer when Bucky walks in.

“I’m sorry. This is taking much longer than I anticipated,” Steve says, looking up and giving Bucky an apologetic smile. “Come.”

Steve rolls his chair back and Bucky closes the door behind him before crossing the room and rounding Steve’s desk. Steve opens his arms and Bucky quickly straddles his lap, kissing Steve briefly in greeting. 

Bucky meant it to be a quick, innocent kiss, but Steve curls his fingers into Bucky’s hair at the back of his neck and holds him there, pressing his mouth more firmly to Bucky’s. Bucky hums appreciatively, arching into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders. 

There’s a sense of urgency behind the kiss, something dirty and heady that Bucky was not expecting. When Steve pulls away, his expression is dark and needy, like any time when they play. 

“I have a proposal for you, baby boy,” Steve says, his other hand sliding down Bucky’s spine to grip his ass. 

“Wassat?” Bucky asks, fighting a moan as Steve squeezes his ass a few times. 

“I have a bit of work left, but I thought we could turn it into a bit of a game,” Steve says, voice light, but expression still mischievous.

“Oh?” Bucky hums. 

“Yes. I was thinking if you can make me come before I’m done, you’ll get a reward. If I finish my work first, then I get the reward,” Steve explains, playing with Bucky’s hair affectionately.

“What’s the reward?” Bucky asks, already liking where this is going.

“Orgasms, of course,” Steve says. “Your reward is you get to come. My reward is I get to decide when, or even if, you get to come.”

“Oh,” Bucky gasps, burying his face in Steve’s neck as he already feels himself getting hard in his pants at just the thought of Steve controlling him like that. 

“What do you think, baby boy? Think you’ll be able to make me come, hm?” Steve purrs, sliding the hand on Bucky’s ass up the back of his shirt and tracing over his spine, making Bucky shiver and squirm. 

“Mhm,” Bucky hums, nodding into Steve’s shoulder. 

“Try that again,” Steve orders, tone suddenly dropping into his authoritative voice.

“‘M sorry,” Bucky whispers, straightening up to meet Steve’s gaze shyly. “I love that idea, sir.”

“Good,” Steve says, petting his hand over Bucky’s hair again. “Let’s get started then, shall we? I’m on a bit of a deadline, and as it turns out, so are you.”

Bucky grins and then slides off the chair onto his knees. Steve guides Bucky where he wants him with sure hands on his shoulders and then doesn’t give him another drop of attention as he goes back to his work.

Bucky frowns, but he knows it’s all part of the game Steve wants them to play. Bucky feels confident as he reaches up and busies himself with opening Steve’s pants, watching Steve’s face carefully, but Steve is the picture of focus. 

Steve’s expression doesn’t change even a fraction as Bucky opens his flies and not even when he dips his hand into Steve’s briefs to pull out his cock. The only sign that Steve is even still acknowledging Bucky’s presence is that his cock is already flushed and half hard. Bucky considers that a point in his favor.

At this point in their relationship, Bucky has given Steve head dozens of times, so he knows exactly what he likes and what gets him off the quickest (and the hardest). 

Steve’s cock is long and thick, heavy on Bucky’s tongue, with dark, protruding veins running along the underside. Bucky absolutely adores it, and if he could, he’d get it in his mouth or ass any chance he got.

Bucky opens his mouth wide, taking the pink head between his lips after he rolls back Steve’s foreskin. The tip is soft and warm against his tongue, beaded with precome that sparks sharp flavor on Bucky’s tastebuds, making him hum in pleasure. 

Bucky flicks his gaze back up to Steve’s face, hoping for some reaction, but there’s none. Bucky doesn’t let it get to him, and instead simply licks his lips and guides more of Steve’s cock into his ready and waiting mouth. 

Bucky’s always loved giving head and he knows he’s fucking good at it. He trained himself very early on to get rid of that pesky gag reflex, and he’s patient and attentive. Being with Steve has only pushed him to be better and to enjoy it even more.

The problem is, one of the reasons Bucky loves giving head so much is because of the reactions he can pull from his partner and right now, Steve is the epitome of stoicism. Bucky can’t even get him to flinch. 

Bucky hollows his cheeks, sucking Steve down to the hilt and holds him there in the back of his throat. Usually, that will earn him murmured praises or _at least_ an appreciative tug to his hair, but tonight, nothing. 

Bucky makes an indignant noise in his throat, pulling off and working over Steve’s spit-slick dick with his fist as he swallows and glares up at Steve, willing him to give him just an ounce of attention. 

When Bucky slips his mouth back over Steve’s cock and bobs his head a few times, Steve starts typing away at his computer again. Bucky pulls off again, this time pressing his tongue into Steve’s slit and then licking over the tip, teasing him. Steve hates being teased like that, so he usually scolds him for that, but right now he doesn’t. 

Instead, Steve picks up his phone and begins to _making a fucking phone call._

Bucky stares at him in shock, tongue still pressed to the head of his cock as he hears the other line ring. When whoever’s on the other end picks up, Bucky shakes himself and goes back to sucking Steve’s cock, cheeks hollowed and throat working double time because if Steve’s going to make a _fucking phone call_ when Bucky’s blowing him, he’s going to damn well make him regret it.

Steve doesn’t falter once. Bucky’s got him buried in his throat so deep his eyes are watering and the only reaction he gets from Steve is that Steve _finally_ cards his free hand through Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky didn’t realize how touch starved he’d become, but the contact makes him whimper and pull off, drool sliding down the corner of this mouth. Bucky smiles up at Steve and nuzzles his head into the hand, making Steve curl his fingers to give Bucky’s scalp a quick scratch, but then it’s gone. 

Bucky whimpers at the loss, but then remembers that this is a _game,_ one he has no intention of losing. Bucky licks his lips and then slides them up and down Steve’s length a few times before he sets his sights on Steve’s balls. 

Steve’s always liked having his balls played with and his sac is especially sensitive, a fun realization for Bucky when he learned that. Bucky teases him with his tongue first, then with no further preamble, sucks Steve’s balls into his mouth.

Bucky works his hand over Steve’s length as he uses his tongue to play with Steve’s balls in his mouth. Steve hangs up his call, setting his phone down on his desk and typing at his computer, not acknowledging Bucky at all, despite him pulling out all the stops.

This goes on for only about fifteen more seconds before Steve is finally looking down at Bucky, though his words make Bucky freeze. “I’m finished.”

“Wh-what?” Bucky asks, mouth sliding off Steve with a wet sound. 

“I finished my work,” Steve says. “Looks like I win and your orgasms are mine tonight.”

“But…” Bucky starts to protest and Steve just shakes his head. 

“A deal’s a deal,” Steve says firmly. “Now, stand up and take your pants off. I want you bent over my desk and ready for me by the time I get my clothes off.”

Bucky doesn’t try to protest again because he knows what’s coming next and he wants Steve in him so he isn’t going to argue. Bucky moves quickly to undo his pants and get them around his ankles and then turns to face Steve’s big desk, laying himself down on a vast clear area, thankful he still has his sweater on to shield his skin from the cold. 

“Very good,” Steve praises, and Bucky feels him move to stand behind Bucky, hands caressing Bucky’s ass. “Are you prepped like I asked?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky says with a nod. “Got my plug in, too, like you wanted.”

“Perfect,” Steve says, spreading Bucky’s ass to look for good measure. “I see you used the new one I got you.”

“Of course,” Bucky says, blushing. 

“It looks beautiful between your cheeks, baby boy,” Steve purrs. “Almost don’t want to take it out.”

“You can always put it back when you’re done,” Bucky offers, flaming cheek pressed against the coolness of the desk, giving him some relief.

“That’s a nice suggestion,” Steve replies. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Like to have me come inside you and then plug you up so you can spend the rest of the night with me inside you?”

“Yes, please,” Bucky all but begs. 

“Yes, please, what?” Steve asks, hand coming down and lightly spanking Bucky’s ass.

“Yes, please, _Daddy,”_ Bucky moans, squirming on the desk as it all starts to become too much for him.

“Good boy,” Steve praises and then without any more build up, he’s pulling out the plug and replacing it with his cock in what feels like one fluid motion.

Steve is relentless as he fucks into Bucky, taking what he wants and not giving Bucky any inclination that he’s more than just a hole to fuck right now. He doesn’t touch Bucky’s cock, barely touches him at all, just pounds into him fast and hard, giving Bucky deep bruises on his hips as he continues to jolt against the desk with the power of Steve’s thrusts. 

Bucky fucking _loves_ it.

Steve doesn’t last very long, what with Bucky already blowing him for a solid twenty minutes and Bucky being pretty tight despite fingering himself four fingers deep before coming over. When Steve comes, he buries himself all the way into Bucky, finally gripping Bucky’s hips hard enough to leave fingertip shaped marks on his skin for Bucky to admire later. 

As promised, when Steve pulls out, he guides the plug back inside Bucky and then with all the care in the world, lifts Bucky from the desk and guides him back into Steve’s lap as Steve sits down in his chair, bareass naked. 

“So good for me, baby boy,” Steve praises, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s hips to hold him close, the other hand tracing over his face. “Took me so well.”

“Loved it,” Bucky mumbles, mind a bit foggy as he tries to focus on Steve’s face.

“I’m glad, baby,” Steve says, then something flashes across his face. “I have a confession to make, though.”

“Hm?” Bucky hums, feeling sleepy and well-fucked, though his cock is angry red and hard between his legs. 

“Our game before was a bit unfair,” Steve explains. “I knew I probably would win because I know how I am when I’m working. I pride myself on my self control and self discipline when it comes to my work. I am hyper-focused, never letting anything distract me. I wanted… I wanted to test that theory and see if I could remain focused even when you are with me. Believe me, baby, I know that was some of your best work and I appreciated it greatly.”

“Oh,” Is really all Bucky can manage as he watches guilt seep into Steve’s features. 

“I’m sorry, baby, really,” Steve says. “I think I know just how to make it up to you, and to reward you for your excellent behavior tonight.”

Bucky grins at that, knowing that any time Steve dotes on him it typically ends with earth shattering orgasms (yeah, that’s right _orgasms,_ plural).

Steve first helps get Bucky out of his sweater then Steve lifts Bucky again, this time laying him down on his back on Steve’s desk. The desk is cold on Bucky’s back and when he shivers, Steve rolls him briefly so he can spread Bucky’s sweater out underneath him.

“Thank you,” Bucky murmurs, eyes fluttering closed as he lets his arms fall on either side of his head, splaying his body out for Steve to admire.

“You’re so gorgeous, my darling boy,” Steve whispers, running his fingers reverently over Bucky’s chest and stomach. “All for me.”

“Only for you,” Bucky says back, opening his eyes for a moment to assure Steve it’s the truth.

Steve smiles and then he’s sitting back in his chair, rolling himself in between Bucky’s thighs. Steve spreads Bucky’s legs further apart, fingertips teasing over the insides of his thighs. Bucky shivers, anticipation building in him as he wonders what exactly Steve has in store for him.

Steve spreads Bucky’s ass, fingers toying with the plug for a moment before he starts to tug on it. The movement makes Bucky’s eye fly open, panic suddenly rising in him.

“No! Don’t take it out!” Bucky begs. “I don’t… I want to keep you inside me longer.”

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Steve assures him by rubbing a soothing hand over his leg. “I wanted to eat you out for being so good for me. I know how much you love having my mouth on you. Is that okay?”

Bucky ponders his offer for a moment, finally nodding and settling back on the desk again. Bucky hears Steve chuckle to himself and then he feels the plug being pulled from his body, making a slick sound. 

Steve doesn’t let Bucky mourn the loss for more than a few seconds because then he’s got his mouth on him, tongue laving over his hole. Steve wasn’t wrong, Bucky does _love_ when Steve rims him, but it’s a close second to him fucking him, of course. 

Bucky knows he’s an attentive lover, loves doing everything in his power to make his partner feel good, but Steve. Steve is otherworldly attentive. Steve takes so much pride and care in tending to Bucky’s needs, dedicating himself fully to Bucky’s body and desires when he decides Bucky deserves it. 

And good Lord is Bucky thankful.

Bucky starts writhing on the desk already, and Steve hasn’t even tried putting his tongue in him yet. Steve gives Bucky’s hole a firm lick, and then he’s pulling back. Bucky is about to protest when Steve is standing up and leaning over him, tongue out in an offering.

Bucky sits up enough to suck Steve’s tongue into his mouth, humming gratefully when he tastes Steve there. Steve, so attentive Steve, knows Bucky was disappointed he couldn’t keep Steve’s release inside him with the plug and instead is giving it to him this way, licking it out of Bucky’s ass and effectively feeding it to him.

Steve reclaims his previous position between Bucky’s legs and holds Bucky’s thighs apart, spreading him open as he continues to lick over his stretched and abused hole. Bucky’s rim feels a bit sore from Steve’s roughness earlier, but Steve’s mouth and tender tongue are nothing but soft and soothing now, making him moan.

As Steve finally points his tongue and begins licking into Bucky, Bucky feels his thighs strain against Steve’s hold on their own volition. Steve lets go, allowing Bucky’s thighs to clamp down on either side of his head, effectively holding him in place. 

It should be noted that Steve recently started to grow his beard out. (Bucky had seen an old picture of him with one, and all but begged him to start growing it out again.) Steve had been careful not to eat Bucky out since, but tonight apparently he was changing his mind.

The beard burn is delicious.

It burns, obviously, the rough hairs pricking the sensitive skin of Bucky’s ass cheeks and around his hole, but it only takes three seconds for Bucky to decide it’s his new favorite thing. God, he could come from this.

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s legs, holding him still over his stomach and using the grip to angle his ass just how he wants him. If Bucky was more aware, he’d wonder how exactly Steve is able to breathe, but all he cares about is chasing his very, very close orgasm.

Bucky still does have enough wherewithal though to know he needs to ask first. 

“D-Daddy?” Bucky moans, voice wrecked and needy.

Steve gives Bucky’s hole a strong suck, humming against his rim as his only answer.

“Can I… can I please come, Daddy?” Bucky asks softly, squeezing his eyes closed tight as another wave of pleasure washes over him, Steve not relenting one bit. “Feels so good, Daddy. Please.”

“Come whenever you please, baby boy,” Steve says roughly, barely pulling away at all, breath warm against Bucky’s spit slick hole.

“Th-thank you, Daddy,” Bucky moans and then arches off the desk, fingers yanking on his own hair as he gives himself over to Steve completely.

Bucky’s orgasm builds and bursts quickly after that, as if all he needed was Steve’s permission and he comes on command. Bucky hasn’t even touched his cock, and he watches in awe as it starts to spurt long streaks of come over his chest. 

Steve doesn’t let up on his assault on Bucky’s ass, working his jaw and tongue to continue to play with Bucky’s hole, beard rubbing his ass cheeks raw. Bucky squeezes his thighs tighter around Steve’s skull, silently begging him to never stop.

He does though, eventually, pulling back and grinning at Bucky as he wipes a hand over his spit-slick face. Bucky grins at him dopily, and then Steve is leaning down and licking up the mess on Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head at the sight.

Steve feeds Bucky is come in the most gentle and loving way, and Bucky swallows every drop. After Steve licks him clean, Bucky sits up, always a little shy after an orgasm and lets Steve pet over his hair and shoulders, giving him silent praise for being so good for him.

“You think you’ve got another one in you, baby?” Steve asks, moving back to sit in his chair again and that’s when Bucky notices that Steve is hard again, cock standing proud and inviting in his lap.

Bucky nods enthusiastically, ready to do whatever Steve wants, but he waits for instruction. Steve smiles, knowing Bucky is waiting for him to tell him what to do.

“Come here and sit in my lap again,” Steve says, pulling out a bottle of lube from his desk and slicking up his cock. “I want you to ride my cock until you come. You can come as many times as you like until I come as well.”

Bucky likes the challenge, wonders exactly how many times he can make himself come before he gets Steve off. Bucky scrambles off the desk, letting Steve help guide him over his lap and helps him impale himself on Steve’s cock.

Bucky’s ass has tightened up a bit after his orgasm, so it hurts a little as he sits on Steve’s lube-slick dick, but his ass swallows him up easy enough. He waits for himself to adjust, admiring Steve’s face up close and blushing when Steve just smiles back at him adoringly and brushes his bangs from his face. 

Once Bucky gets started, it happens quickly after that. Bucky prides himself on being good at riding dick, knowing just how to move his body to make it good for both him and his partner and sure enough, he’s able to bring himself to orgasm twice before Steve comes again.

Steve lets Bucky take what he wants, only working his hand over Bucky’s cock and letting Bucky lick off his release after each time he comes. When Steve releases deep in Bucky’s ass, Bucky moans, then kisses Steve though it, tongue laving over Steve’s as he swallows Steve’s own moans. 

Steve lifts Bucky off his lap quickly, setting him back on the desk for the briefest of moments so he can work the plug back in Bucky’s ass, making Bucky practically _purr._

Bucky is positively wiped afterwards, and Steve must notice so he picks Bucky up, allowing him to wrap himself around Steve’s waist and he carries him through the apartment to his bedroom. Bucky is asleep before he even hits the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> like I mentioned in the beginning notes, I think I might make this a series. If that's something you would like to see, let me know!


End file.
